Stone Heart
by Tainted Story
Summary: Returning from Europe, Ikuto meets her sister's friend, Hinamori Amu. Not entirely interested about her, he forgets Amu in an instance until he heard the rumours circulating around her. Finding this interesting enough, he uses this as an excuse to ask Amu questions and see her every day. Little did he know that involving himself with her can cause serious damage in her life...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo-Chara, Peach pit does. I only own the plot and any OC characters that might pop out in the story.**

**Stone heart**

By Tainted Story

Prologue

_Easter corporation, floor 13_

_Sunday, April 1_

_11:35 pm_

A dark shadow swiftly moved in the unlit corridor of floor thirteen. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she desperately needed to retrieve an item that was locked inside one of the rooms. She trudged on while suppressing a shiver as a warm breeze entered the building through an open window. This was the right opportunity to steal what she needed since the security cameras were being upgraded; therefore they were taken off its place. This didn't entirely mean that it was safe, security guards check on the building once in a while so she still has to be careful. It was a silent walk but a sudden movement to her right caused her to stop and stifle her scream. A huge spider about the size of her palm slowly crept up her right shoulder. She shuddered and flicked it quickly with her left hand. Sighing softly, she continued on while singing a song under her breath to calm herself.

She halted in front a huge brown coloured double door that loomed over her. Not noticing the small sliver of light in the corners of the door, she opened the door and gasped before quickly closing it with a _BANG_. Panicking, she saw an open door to her left and hid behind it. A few seconds later, the double door was slammed opened by an old man. The man had black balding hair, cold black eyes and an intimidating aura. He slowly glanced around before stopping and glaring at where she hid. She gulped when he approached the door in a stalking manner. She stiffened, closed her eyes and waited for the shout that proved that she was doomed. A minute passed but no shout came. She opened her eyes and smothered her shriek when she saw a black eye through the small slit of the door. Thankfully, his frame shadowed the light so it was too dark for him to see anything. He slowly inched his hand to the handle but froze when he heard someone behind him. He twisted his head and sighed in relief that it was only the night guard.

"Good evening, Hoshina-sama. Is something wrong?" inquired the guard as he bowed in greetings to the person in front of him.

"An intruder entered my office. Ran off before I can get a good look" replied Kazoumi Hoshina as he turned his body fully around to face the guard.

"Sir, we found someone sneaking out of the open window on the twelfth floor... would you like to see him?"

"I would like to see whoever this damn thief is. Lead the way." cried Kazoumi angrily as they walked away from the door without a glance.

Once they were out of sight, she sagged and loudly sighed in relief. Seeing her chance to steal what she needed, she composed herself, left her hiding place and rushed to the open door. The room was empty except for a small bookshelf on the left, two sofas in front of the table, an office table with a computer on top with papers neatly stacked in the corner and an executive chair behind the table. S

he half jogged, half ran to the table and opened the first drawer on her right before continuing to the next and the next. She opened the last drawer and was disappointed to see it only contained a manual about the latest invention of Easter. She closed it quickly but stopped halfway when she saw how shallow the drawer was. She fully opened it and started fiddling at the sides of the drawer until she touched a small button that lifted the cover to reveal a file that had no title in it. Grabbing it, she flicked through it and nodded her head before tucking it under her arm. She closed the cover and the drawer before standing up to leave. Successful with her mission, she proudly strutted down the corridor without bothering to check if anyone saw her. She walked down the emergency stairs, not noticing a shadow below her.

"Who's there?" said the shadowed person as it shown the light directly at her face. Blinded by the sudden light, she lifted her hand to rub her eyes.

"Hoshina-sama, I did not recognize you at all... please forgive me for my rudeness." mumbled the guard as he repeatedly bowed to the famous singer.

"It's nothing. Apology accepted" Hoshina Utau responded coolly as she wracked her brain for an excuse for her being there while berating herself on her recklessness.

"Please pardon me for asking but what are you doing here? You do not have to reply back, it's just a guard's duty after all."

"I wanted to see _father_ but seeing as he wasn't in his office, he must be busy. I was just about to leave." said Utau as she nearly snarled when she mentioned his step-father.

"I see. Please continue on your way and good night." He bowed again before walking past her up the stairs.

Once he was gone, she continued walking but more carefully now after the encounter. She didn't bump into anyone on her way which she was grateful for. She saw the glow from the exit doors and practically ran. Once she opened it, she breathed in the warm spring air before jogging down the alley to her car that was parked directly in the mouth of the alley. She took out her keys, opened the door and hastily entered it. She chucked the paper on the front seat and drove to her condo.

_Utau's condo_

_Monday, April 2_

_12:47 am_

Once she was properly parked in the car park, she took the file and greeted the doorman before taking the elevator up to her floor. When she reached her floor, she shoved the key inside the keyhole and stumbled inside. Utau sat on her sofa in exhaustion and nearly went to sleep before realizing that she needed to have a quick look at the file in her hands. Groaning quietly, she stood up and made herself coffee as she opened the file. She sipped and nearly spat it out after she read the first paragraph on the paper.

"What the hell?!" Utau mutters as she reread the paragraph. Her eyes widened when she realized she knew the place that the file was talking about.

"No... please, let it be not her" pleaded Utau as the word Seiyo high school popped in her brain again and again.

**This is my first SC story so hooray! * jumps happily* **

**JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP: Utau is supposed to steal some papers from Kazuomi. she gets it and leaves quickly. When she read the file it showed that whoever Kazuomi is tracking goes to Seiyo so Utau immediately thinks of her.**

**This is an original story. I did not steal it from other writers. If anyone claims it to be theirs show me proof... just saying because it's becoming more often now. I'll TRY to update once in a while but don't expect me to update the next day because I'm a very busy kid.**

**Would really love it if I got 3+ reviews but 1 review is just fine for me :)**

**Please PM if I have broken any rule or have done something offensive but if I didn't then please review :)**


End file.
